Skid steer machines are known and widely used for many tasks. The skid steer machines are compact and lack any steerable wheels. In contrast to machines that have steerable wheels the skid steer maneuvers by stopping or slowing the rotation of one set of side wheels while allowing the other set of side wheels to rotate. The skid steer machines are extremely popular for use in special operations. As a result, a number of different attachments have been created to allow the skid steer machine to perform different tasks. For example, in one application a bucket is attached to the front of the skid steer machine and in another application a blade and in still other applications forks can be attached to allow the skid steer machine to be used as a fork loader.
One of the disadvantages of the skid steer machines is that the skid steer machines are relatively expensive and the equipment used with the skid steer machines is specialized. Consequently, the use of skid steer machines and attachments to skid steer machines is limited to specific industries. Since some skid steer activities are of a one time usage there has developed a market for rental of attachments for skid steer loaders.
Excavator loaders, backhoes, tele-booms, and other types of loaders have been in existence for a number of years. Typically, an excavator or a backhoe tractor have been used to power a shovel or scoop specifically designed for that machine for the purpose of digging into the earth or for moving dirt, gravel, sand, or other materials. More recently, tele-booms and telescoping loaders have employed the use of a pallet fork specifically designed for those machines. In the course of working on a job site, it is often necessary to change from one size or type of bucket, or other tool. In these cases, it is necessary to perform the time-consuming and often difficult task drive out the pins in order to release the scoop or shovel, and reverse the process to secure a second implement to the loader arm. In addition, from time to time an owner of vehicles such as the backhoe tractor and excavator may need to perform specific tasks, which could be performed with an available attachment for a skid steer loader.
The present invention provides an adaptor faceplate that mounts to an end of an extensions such as a power-operated extension, power-operated boom or lifting arm of vehicles such as a backhoe tractors or excavators to allows an operator to engage and operate conventional skid steer attachments using the power-operated extension, power-operated boom or lifting arm of the vehicle as a source of power. Some of the benefits of the present invention include the ability to perform tasks that were previously not possible due to the reach capability of vehicles such as the backhoe tractor and excavator while also increasing productivity through the reduction of the time required to complete a project.